Conversation with Kings
by Gining
Summary: Ignis has a short conversation with a king. He wants to let him know just how devoted he is to the crown. It goes about as well as can be expected for the young strategist. Oh yeah, Nyx is there too. What could possibly go wrong? Contains Spoilers for the game and Episode Ignis trailer.


A/n: Hey all. Been a while since I wrote anything. Seems some of the fandoms have been lost to the sands of time. But with new games comes new ideas. This one included. So the trailer for Episode Ignis came out (and my inner fangirl squealed like a banshee) and I noted a little piece that inspired this bit of work. Let me just say SPOILERS! So if you have not played the game or seen the trailer (I'm sure you have, but just in case) don't read. More notes at the end.

Anyway, quick disclaimer Gin owns nothing more that a copy of the game. This is a work of _fan_ fiction after all. Enjoy and please do leave a note on your way out? Thanks.

* * *

Seawater caused his shirt to cling to his torso like a second skin. He could taste it on his lips, the saltiness was so thick. But that was not his concern. He had to get to the alter and then he could worry about himself and his situation.

The silver haired man next to him pointed just ahead. The noise of battle was so deafening that voices became lost in the clatter. With a quick nod of agreement, the adviser followed. What they found was far worse than they could have imagined.

The oracle lay on her side, her body stretched out over a dark lump as if to shield it from the chaos surrounding them. "Lunafreya!" The older man shouted as he threw himself onto his knees at her side. He gently if a bit disbelievingly used one hand to reach out and roll her over to see her face. Even in death, she seemed at peace. As if she knew her job was over and she could pass on.

Ignis watched with only a half interest. Instead his green eyes were focused on the dark lump laying motionless. His highness was alive, and he allowed himself a brief respite from the fear of what may have been. A miniature circle lay on the ground between the two bodies, and the adviser bent to retrieve it. It was the ring of the Lucii, it must have fallen from Lunafreya's grasp when her brother rolled her over. With intent to keep it safe, he quickly pocketed the jewelry.

"And this is where we part. We both have what we came for." With a nod, Ignis agreed as he watched the commander gently lift the oracle and carry her away.

With heavy limbs, tired and overused, Ignis began to do the same for the young king. "Noct, I'm so sorry. I should have been here for you." His feet felt like lead as he made his way for the city proper and away from the destruction about them. He was almost within safety when the worst possible person hindered his progress.

With motions typical of the flamboyant man, the crimson haired man greeted, "My dear Ignis Scientia. My that seems like such a heavy burden for you. Surely you could use some help?"

"Chancellor," He replied as he quickly calculated an alternative escape. His odds didn't appear too favorable, but there was a chance, slim as it was. That was quickly nixed when two more drop ships hovered overhead.

MTs fell around him knocking him down and Noctis from his grasp. He was thrown harshly to the ground where metal hands and feet held him in place.

Ardyn scoffed as he moved closer. "Such a shame. You know," the chancellor turned away as if he were about to reveal some dark secret. "You're a smart man. Perhaps we can come to an agreement. Your king is dying, your kingdom fallen, friends lost to the waves. You have nothing left. Instead of being swept away along with them; how about you join me?" He turned his upper body, a knowing smirk in his features as he made the offer.

Emerald eyes burned with unrestrained fury as Ignis forced himself free from his metal captors. His pride would not allow him to stay down and give up. He carefully made it to his feet as Ardyn watched on with vaguely concealed awe. A hand waved away soldiers as the crimson haired man desired to see what was about to happen next.

Glasses had been lost in the quick shuffle, giving the adviser only a blurry view of the man in front of him. The look he was being given was lost as he made his next statement. "I do all for Noct. I will settle for nothing less than absolute devotion. I will," He trailed off as he remembered the ring that was still in his pocket. It was going to be a last chance attempt to save the crown. If it cost him his life, than so be it. "I will protect Noct!" He shouted that affirmation before shoving the ring onto his finger before he could second guess his actions. The last scream heard in the small clearing was the ringing of burning pain that may have sounded suspiciously like Noct's name.

* * *

SpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilersSpoilers

"Who do you think you are? Only the line of Lucii are worthy to don the ring."

That was the first phrase Ignis heard when he regained his vision. He lifted his face to see thirteen ghostly figures looming above him. He stood his full nearly six foot height and defiantly holding his chin up as if daring them to strike him down.

"This I know. I also know that you are not foolish enough to allow your chosen king to perish."

A new voice, not royal at all, perhaps even a little Gahldian if he had to guess spoke up, "He's got you guys there." There was even what seemed to be a small snicker in the tone.

Turning slightly on his heel, Ignis was surprised to see a Kingsglaive strolling up to him. Blue ribbons trailed behind from his uniform as one hand was waved and a quick 'heya,' was given in greeting.

"What's a glaive doing here of all places?" The adviser had to ask voice full of confusion. Nyx had the decency to at least pretend to be chagrined.

It was a king that answered the question instead, "The price for the power had to be paid. He paid with his life."

The statistical side of Ignis' mind quickly began working piecing all information together. He scoffed, "If it would benefit Noct, than I would willingly give my life a thousand times over. However," He cleared his throat before continuing. "We all know that would avail to naught."

Whispers trailed from all around him as he waited to see how they were going to respond to his challenge. If it wouldn't appear so defiant, he may have contemplated crossing his arms.

Nyx slapped one hand down on his shoulder as they waited. "You know, it's not so bad once you get used to it."

Regis' voice spoke up loud and full of authority. "My son's adviser has a point. He has stood by Noctis' side since they were children." Ignis gasped as a silent 'Highness' slipped past quavering lips. "It would be a shame should we not allow him to return. I will vouch for him."

A queen seemed to step forward yet never moving at all, "The last you vouched for," she trailed off to indicate to the glaive that stood below them with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey, like I said. You guys drive a hard bargain, but the future is so worth it."

Watching the exchange, Ignis knew what the kings would expect from him. "I live for the sole reason to protect and s _ee_ the day when Noct is declared the king I _know_ him to be. Judge me how you see fit for that."

More whispers sounded before the king that first spoke responded, "Your sacrifice has been deemed worthy. We will accept it provided you destroy the usurper."

"Ulric was right." He released a rare chuckle as emerald eyes closed in sarcastic mirth. "You do drive a hard bargain."

The kings faded one by one leaving Regis to fade last. With a slight tip of his head in blessing, he too was gone. Nyx bid him a good luck as pain like he never knew before exploded across the adviser's visage. He grit his teeth through it as one mantra repeated in his mind.

"Noctis will succeed. I swear it!"

* * *

A/N2: Okay, so I wanted to focus on the scene where it looked like Ignis put the ring on his finger. I must have watched the trailer a hundred times on that part in case I saw wrong. Doesn't seem like I did as others suspected the same thing. So my thought was this, "If he put on the ring, why is he not dead like all the others?" Conclusion, he made a different sort of sacrifice. His life is all about Noct. And so for some of that power, he gave up his dream to see it happen. I didn't picture him blinded until after the ring's power is gone, like how Nyx didn't die until the stated time.

I kinda figured the ring absorbed the person who used it and that's why Nyx would be there too. I can only imagine how exasperated the kings would be putting up with him. /laughs/


End file.
